


Mellifluous Cries

by charliebradcherry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Lucifer, Bottom Sam, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hallucifer is clingy during the cuddling session, Lucifer's mouth is apparently wide enough to fit both Gabe and Sam's dick inside, M/M, Sam rides Hallucifer reverse cowgirl, Spanking, Top Gabriel, Top Hallucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliebradcherry/pseuds/charliebradcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After three days of having solved another rough case, Sam learns that his three soulmates have been playing naughty while he was gone and decides to join in on their fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mellifluous Cries

**Author's Note:**

> FOURSOME FTW lmao. First I was going to write Sabrifer but then a Hallusamifer fic came to my attention on AO3 and then this happened... that doesn't mean I won't write the Sabrifer porn fic soon, though ;).
> 
> Tumblr: **charlie-bradcherry.tumblr.com**

“Easy now, tiger.” Hallucifer cooed affectionately as he helped Sam slide down on his cock a little less eagerly by putting hands on his hips. “We got all the time in the world.”

Sam whined, literally _whined_ and threw his head back as his fingers dug into Hal’s thighs leaving imprinted marks into his skin. His back arched beautifully, just enough to give the hallucination a good view of his spread cheeks while he fucked him.

“And they say I’m the needy bottom in here.” Lucifer smirked, kneeling in front of Sam and grabbing his cock to give a few deliberate strokes, “Spreading rumors isn’t wise.”

Gabriel hummed as he finished undressing himself and prowled over to the bed to sit near his older brother and give him a kiss on the cheek, “But it’s not false.”

“I can make all of you scream like the whores who’ve never had the pleasure to meet a six inch large dick in real life before.”

As Lucifer and Gabriel bickered a little playfully, Sam kept moving and canting his hips when he toyed with a few hair strands of his own, curling them around his index finger as a challenge for Hallucifer to grab at his hair and tug at it.

“Hmmm, last time you fucked me I couldn’t walk for three days straight. That’s something _completely_ different than what you’re trying to make clear. So keep telling yourself whatever you want, bro.” Gabriel teased and stuck his tongue out at him before angling his body towards Sam and capturing his mouth with his own.

Sam moaned as Hallucifer tugged his head back by keeping ahold of the back of his hair, giving Gabriel access to the inside of Sam’s mouth to  sneakily slip a tongue inside with a content purr while Lucifer, annoyed by the lack of attention towards him, leaned down to take care of Sam’s cock with his own lips.

A hand fisted the baby blue colored tie around Sam’s neck and pulled forward, encouraging Sam to buck his hips into Lucifer’s mouth while Hallucifer took care of fucking him instead.

“Fuck,” Sam cussed through gritted teeth.

Gabriel smirked and lowered a hand to jack himself off while he watched, “I’d love too. It’s just that someone’s already taken my place.” he jested and pecked Sam on the lips, “We’ve been waiting for you to return home, Sammy boy. Couldn’t wait to get our hands on you.”

“I– _aah_ , I bet!”

“We also had a little fun while you were off, just so we wouldn’t drown and die in our own boredom.” the archangel continued and slipped his fingers inside Lucifer’s soft blond hair, earning a small moan that reverberated against Sam’s cock, “You were gone for at least three days and we had all the time for ourselves, so we figured that maybe preparing each other before you’d come back would be the perfect idea.”

Sam moaned at that, and grabbed Gabriel’s cheeks to pull him in for another brief and tender kiss, ““Tell me– _fuck_ , tell me ‘bout what you three did while I wasn’t home.”

Gabriel failed to conceal a smirk as he leered, “Well, where do I begin? We switched up our usual roles and tweaked ourselves a bit with new sex positions before you’d come home. Needless to say, t’was really fun to see my brother getting fucked in the ass by Halluci. You should’ve heard the raw noises he made – _so demanding_.” he clicked his tongue and pulled Lucifer’s head back, “Isn’t that right, Luci?”

“Yeah,” the eldest archangel breathed, blue eyes filled with lust as he licked his lips and batted his eyelashes innocently up at him. “Love it when you watch me being bent over the table and getting pounded, Gabriel.” 

“Mmm, and that skirt he wore to go with it.” Hallucifer growled in approval as he bit his lips and he tilted his hips upwards to slam harder and faster inside of Sam, “Fuckin’ walked inside the main room all casual-like to show his pretty little ass off in those tight denim skirts while we were having a conversation and–” he smacked Sam’s rear, receiving a somewhat loud yelp from Sam, “–we got him tied to the bunker’s pillar faster than the fucking Flash – Sam, he was so _exigent_.”

Lucifer made an affirmative noise around Sam’s cock which turned into a loud moan once Gabriel pulled his head back.

“You’re such a fucking whore, you know that?” he growled, “You like dressing up all slutty for your brother’s entertainment, don’t you?”

“Y-yeah,” Lucifer vigorously nodded his head, “I’m a dirty whore.“

“Well maybe if you like that so much, I bet it wouldn’t be an issue for you to take both mine and Sam’s cock at the same time like an _actual_ slut.”

Sam moaned at that and took ahold of Hallucifer’s hand that was placed on his hip, interlacing their fingers lovingly. “ _Fuck yes_.”

“You hear that, Luci?” The grip that Gabriel had into Lucifer’s hair tightened while his other hand grabbed Sam’s cock with his own and stroked them together to create delicious friction, “Seems like Samster the hamster here agrees, so you’re going to be good and open that mouth of yours wide enough for us to fit both our dicks in so you can choke on it.”

Lucifer complied obediently with a soft noise and opened his mouth to allow Gabriel to slowly push his and Sam’s dick inside his mouth and stayed cautious to make sure that it wasn’t too much, but it seemed like he was made for it. The elder archangel let Sam and Gabriel grasp a good chunk of his blond hair since they were aware that he had a thing for hair tugging and loved it when he was being controlled.

They didn’t buck their hips, or at least tried not to, but with Hallucifer fucking Sam it was pretty hard to stay still.

“Look at him all submissive.” Hallucifer moaned, propping himself onto his elbows and cocking his head to the side so he had better access to the view, too. “If I could, I’d eat you out right away while you’re taking those dicks.”

Lucifer whined pathetically when Gabriel pulled out of his mouth before sliding back in, and repeating the same action several times in a teasing manner until Lucifer grabbed his thigh and stopped him from doing it again to which Gabriel chuckled.

“Impatient are we?” he grinned.

Lucifer pulled his mouth back off with a glare of daggers, “I might be, _especially_ when you’re constantly removing your _fucking_ dick from my mouth, so maybe you should refrain yourself from doing that before I bring my teeth out to play, you shitstain.”

“Hey, who’s the top here, huh?” Gabriel leaned down to captivate a kiss as Sam whined a little peevishly in the background, his dick throbbing as he proceeded to bounce himself onto Hallucifer’s cock.  
  
He wasn’t quite hitting his prostate yet and it drove him completely insane, though Hal could tell that by how he tried to roll his hips and attempted different angles, he was desperately looking for that sweet spot to hit that usually managed to break him.

Lucifer took both Sam and Gabriel’s cock back into his mouth and closed his eyes, letting the hand that still rested in his hair guide his stretched lips down and back up.

“Hmmm, good boy.” Gabriel coaxed adoringly, his tongue rolling over his bottom lip as he watched his brother with a predatory look.

Sam yelped when Hallucifer landed a hand on his ass and rubbed the upcoming stinging sensation that spread across his flushed skin. He was sure that at any given moment, he was going to lose patience and pretty much just fuck himself onto the nearest, slightly bigger and thicker object that possibly could be of assitance if Hallucifer wasn’t going to at least put some more effort into finding his prostate–

“You know, voyeurism always quite excites me.” Hallucifer purred, “And the fact that _you’re_ thinking about fucking yourself onto a toy while I’m watching just makes this ten times better…”

The human released a rigid breath and lightly tipped his head back when the hallucination busied himself on tucking loose strands of his hair behind his ear.

“But we can’t have that today, sweetheart.”

Gabriel spun his head around, his hand still wielding Lucifer’s head. “Why not?”

“Because I want to see Sam come while I’m fucking him and not while he’s bouncing like a cowboy on a dildo.” Hallucifer smirked devilishly, “And then again, I’ve been waiting for _three days_ to be able to finally top again and I’m way thicker than everything else we’ve got lying around here – including you and Lucifer.”

One archangel huffed and the other made a groan of irritation around Sam’s cock, expressing his protest even though it was true. Hallucifer was thick, but both Gabriel and Lucifer were large in penis size.

A noise of protest escaped from Sam’s throat as hands pulled his hips to a stop and gently smacked his rear, signaling for him to move. He reluctantly hauled himself up and turned around to face Hallucifer and straddling him properly before leaning down to plant a soft kiss over his lips while Lucifer continued to take Gabriel’s cock in the background.

“I love you.” Sam whispered, the tenderness in his voice clear to Hal’s ears. “You know that right?”

A smile stretched across the hallucination’s lips as he blinked up at the human, his fingertips brushing over Sam’s upper back soothingly. “I know, and I love you too.”

Sam hummed and weighted his hands down on Hal’s chest to keep balance and press another kiss to his lips in some sort of reward for his answer, “Good.”

“We’re going to change positions, okay?”

“What do you mean?”

Hallucifer smiled and inclined his head to the right, his piercing blue eyes flicking across Sam’s face as if he were studying his facial features, “On all fours so I can fuck you better and make you cum.”

“O-oh…” Sam blushed a bright red and nodded his understanding before removing himself, allowing Hallucifer to sit up and leave him some space. Whilst Sam dropped himself on his hands and knees on the same spot he’d been laying on earlier, he decided to playfully spank him again to which the human flinched in and moaned embarrassingly loud.

“ _Halluce’_.”

“Couldn’t help it.” Hallucifer smirked and towered over him to kiss in-between Sam’s shoulder blades before positioning himself at Sam’s hole and pushing back in.

“F-fuck,” Sam gasped, his mouth falling ajar.

“Look at how you’re taking my entire cock at once.” Hallucifer groaned and began moving, lowering his head to sink his teeth into Sam’s exposed back and slide his tongue over the marks of he left behind to claim him for his own, “So good, hm?”

The sound of Gabriel shouting to the skies as he shot his load into Lucifer’s mouth made Sam and Hallucifer shiver and moan at the same time.

“Oh fuck that mouth does wonders,” Gabriel groaned as Lucifer licked his lips clean and kissed his younger brother’s thigh before sitting up and slotting their mouths together.

“Touch me.” Lucifer breathed over his jaw, “Please, Gabe – need you to finish me off.”

Gabriel smirked and nuzzled his nose with his own before kissing him again, his tongue slipping between Lucifer’s lips and exploring the roof of his mouth before he began stroking Lucifer’s cock in tandem to Sam’s moans in the background and the sound of skin slapping against skin.

“Fuck, fuck right the – _oh_ ,” Sam keened desperately and slumped over the mattress, his cheek squished and his hands fisting the sheets while he blabbered some incoherent words. Hallucifer’s dick was skating over his prostate and _fuck_ , Sam felt like his muscles had turned to jello. The pleasure gave him barely a chance to move.  
  
“Yeah, like that?”

“Y-yeah, just – d-don’t stop, keep fucki – oh, _yes_ keep fucking me. Feels _so_ good.”

“How long ‘til you two sinning saints are close to coming?” Gabriel questioned over his shoulder as Lucifer desperately bucked into his hand with unnatural sounds and sucked purple bruises in his younger brother’s collarbone. “'Cause I don’t think this one’s going to be able to hold it in any longer.”

“I’m close.” Sam promised in a high-pitched tone as Hallucifer slammed back into him, fingers buried in the silk sheets beneath him, “ _So close_.”

They could tell that Sam wasn’t going to last long anymore, neither was Lucifer by the looks of it.

“Cum.” Gabriel commanded in the most loving tone and watched as both Sam and Lucifer broke down into a simultaneous groan which sounded more like music to Hallucifer and Gabriel’s ears. Sam came all over his pillow and tipped his head back, oxygen cut from reaching his lungs when Hallucifer bit down on his neck and shot his release inside of him while Lucifer painted Gabriel’s chest white with his own cum.

Lucifer flumped against Gabriel’s chest and heaved, his head dizzy from reaching his climax one minute ago whilst Sam lied with his limbs spread over the mattress, completely boneless and unable to move with Hallucifer on top of him.

“ _And they say I’m the needy bottom here_ , he says, huh?” Gabriel chuckled and pressed a sweet kiss to Lucifer’s temple, gaining an irked groan in return, “I don’t think those were rumors at all. In contrary, you’re the one spreading rumors around Dean and our little brother saying that you’re a pro in topping when you know very well that you’d gladly rather beg with your knees buried in chiseled stones to have one dick in your ass and another one in your mouth.”

“Shut up.” Lucifer argued back lovingly and wrapped his arms around Gabriel.

A few seconds later, the four lied together in the king-sized bed, just barely fitting together but they were a tangled mess of sweat and nudity under the covers. Gabriel was already asleep with half of his body draped over Lucifer’s, easily slipping into a dream as he listened to Lucifer’s heartbeats while Hallucifer was curled up into Sam’s side just because he was more attached to the human than the rest even though he loved them all abundantly.

“We missed you,” Hallucifer whispered into his skin after a minute of complete silence except for the small snoring sounds that came from Gabriel.

Sam snorted and turned his head to place a kiss on the top of his head, “That much was obvious.” he said, “But I missed you three just as much. I’ll admit, it was a pretty rough week for me and we had two bumpy cases to solve and it wasn’t pretty. But I can’t just turn my back and let my brother take care of unfinished business alone while I’m getting my ass treated in the bedroom.”

“At least buy us some better sex toys next time before you go.” Lucifer rasped jokingly, “Sleeping beauty here broke the vibrator by accident. The thing just stopped working right when we were getting started, and it was our first time using it. He was pretty pumped about it, too.”

“Sorry,” Sam pouted apologetically and turned his head the other direction to place a lingering kiss to his other angel’s cheek, “It was a fairly expensive one, though.”

“Rip-offs. Prices don’t mean shit these days.” Lucifer chuckled and held Gabriel a little tighter before he would accidentally slipped off the bed. “Just buy us that dildo or _whatever_ it is that Gabriel has been on my ass about for the past three months or so, so it can shut his relentless and vulgar mouth next time I’m topping again.”

Hallucifer’s jealousy kicked in and Sam could feel him squirm in his arms, demanding attention as he pressed his nose into his neck. He began petting the back of his head with his hand, hearing soft content purring.

“I will get it for you next time, promised.” Sam said and pulled Lucifer closer, having his soulmates pressed into his sides and feel their warmth. “But you won’t have to worry about that now. Dean and me are taking a little break from work, so I’m going to take care of you three, good?”  
  
Lucifer and Hallucifer hummed their appreciation and nodded.


End file.
